Unforgotten feelings
by DREAMghost
Summary: Summary:- while on a mission, Naruto get terribly hurt and is left to die. Will a certain white-haired Sannin come to the rescue or will Naruto die cursing the world...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MY ONLY POSSESSION IS THIS SLIGHTLY ROTTING COMPUTER, AND I DONT EVEN OWN THAT...

Summary:- while on a mission, Naruto get terribly hurt and is left to die. Will a certain white-haired Sannin come to the rescue or will Naruto die cursing the world...

_**Life or Death, Whats to choose?**_

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _was the only sound that could be heard from the well-defined blond that raced through the trees, a slim fox mask covering his face. He was wearing the traditional ANBU uniform, and his blond, sunbleached hair had streaks of pale orange flicked in. He could see the clearing up ahead, the suns rays shining through the leaves, illuminating the lithe blond that had stopped to wait on a thick branch for his sensei. Reaching up with his long fingers he pulled off the clean white mask, showing his narrow, handsome face. His eyes were crystalline blue, with hints of white and gray flicked through. Apon his cheeks he adorned 3 whiskar like scars, which oddly seemed toadd to his beauty instead of deduct from it. His slightly tanned hand ran through the blond locks, feeling the silkyness that comforted him. This was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, an elite Jounin by the age of 15, ANBU by 18. Many feared this boy as tales of his feats spread through villages and towns, but he was trusted as much as he was feared.

"Kuso, Ero-sennin where are you, im getting hot..." the blond hottie sighed as persperation trailed down the side of his face, the sun ever shining onto him .Lowering his guard was the first mistake our blond bundle made as he sat apon the branch, closing his eyes drowsily. Leaning his back against the vast trunck of the oak he dozed off, his mind wandering. That was his second mistake. Five enemy ninja, from the village of rain, leaped out catching the blond unawares. Jumping onto the next branch just in time to miss the poisened end of a whip he let out a cry as it wrapped itself around his leg, tearing the delicate tanned flesh. the poison seeped into the exposed tear, the effects already happening. Leaping out of the enemy ninjas grasp he landed on a higher branch, his torn leg gingerly supporting his weight. Two of the nin persued him, kunais glinting in there hands. drawing some shuriken he aimed with deadly presision, hitting them both in the neck, slicing through the vain which kept them breathing. Breathing hard, he ignored the stabbing pains that wracked his chest and flew forward, a kunai hidden in his out he killed another two ninja, cutting through their spinal cord swiftly.

Facing the last nin, ha knew he wouldnt be able to hold off the poisons effects for much longer. Desperately hoping that jiraiya-sensei would get there soon he charged at the black haired nin, anger blazing in his now deep red eyes. As he dug the kunai ino the ninjas chest he felt the long poisoned blade of the kantana slice into his stomach, blood spurting everywhere.

the world started fading and he felt himself falling...falling...

Right how was that!, i need atleast 5 reviews to be able to update so get reading! if you review ill give you a huge cupcake, how does that sound?


	2. Chapter 2

Right time for the next chapter of Unforgotten feelings sorry about any mistakes, my Microsoft word doesn't have spellcheck on it : /

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MY ONLY POSSESSION IS THIS SLIGHTLY ROTTING COMPUTER, AND I DONT EVEN OWN THAT...

Summary: - while on a mission, Naruto get terribly hurt and is left to die. Will a certain white-haired Sannin come to the rescue or will Naruto die cursing the world...

**Unforgotten feelings**

_Flashback_

'_Hehe I heard some shinobi from the hidden village of the rain are searching for the kyuubi no kitsune' a slightly drunken man rumbled to his comrades hiccupping between breaths. The others in the group chuckled, their hate for the jinchuriki showing plainly in their eyes. Jiraiya sat a couple of tables away from them, listening intently to the claims of the drunken men. 'Also, they say that Orichimaru himself is gonna kill the boy' another man whispered in a grave tone, then burst out laughing again. Jiraiya growled in annoyance. These people didn't know how many bloody times Naruto had saved there life! The anger streaked through him It made him want to hurt someone. Suddenly his brain processed the words the man had just said and he leapt up, shocked and worried. Upturning a couple of tables on his way out, the sannin flew by, his thoughts on Naruto, and Naruto alone…_

_End flashback _

That was why at this moment a large, flustered sannin was racing through the green undergrowth, hoping, pleading with kami, to let Naruto be unharmed. He heard a slight thud, muffled by the burned up leaves of autumn, and his head arose from its once bowed position.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Jiraiya called out, anxiety colouring his voice. He slid forward, to the source of the noise, and discovered Naruto…a severely injured Naruto. "Oh god….Naruto…" Immediately Jiraiya was beside his blond haired student, gently pulling the shaking bloodied frame to his wide chest. Naruto let out a muffled squeak, his sky blue eyes opening, fear clouding their normal sparkle. The Sannin held the blond closer, his arms wrapped around him protectively. How dare Orichimaru hurt his student! That snake was going to pay…dearly. The blond fox let out a whimper, clutching his torn stomach; the sapphire blue eyes squeezed shut. Jiraiya growled under his breath, gently standing, and the blond in his arms.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

It was black, Dark and suffocating. He couldn't see. He felt like there was nothingness, just a slight tingling where his stomach and leg should have been placed. He felt disorientated, confused and alone. He'd never felt more alone in his life. The darkness taunted him, made him fear, he was alone.

He had no idea how long he floated there in that black space of nothingness, it could have been seconds, hours, days…years. He just wanted out of this place, to see the sun, to feel loved, to feel happy…this place just made him afraid, lonely and depressed. His mind had gone blank, he just stared into the darkness as though he was challenging it. Suddenly a shard of light pierced his view, blinding him momentarily, he let out a squeak and the light grew larger, the shapes of trees, bushes and a red colored person shape. He heard a familiar voice calming him, a pair of strong arms bringing him closer to a large warm chest. Jiraiya-sensei…he came after all. Naruto was filled with joy; his relief to be saved overwhelmed him hugely. He nuzzled slightly into his senseis chest, attempting to rid himself of the memory of that dark, isolated place. He moved and a pain struck his abdomen. It caught him off guard and he let out a small, pain filled whimper, his hands flying to his stomach. (A/N: no idea why but this made me think of him being pregnant xD) he felt the arms around him tighten slightly, and he was weightless once again…

Oooh cliffy xP sorry it took so long to update, school has been ruling my life. You guys better like this I got up at 2am just for you :D you must feel special. No this is not a jiranaru fic, it's just some famlyish fluff I came up with in my peanut of a brain :D Chapter 3 will be on its way very shortly, see ya then!


End file.
